Falling Apart
by ilovemypuppyx3
Summary: She's falling apart. Can anyone hold her together? He can. xxxNENNEDYxxx
1. Trailer

**[Kennedy Voice Over] I know what its like to experience love.**

Shows Kennedy smiling up at Nick.

**[Kennedy Voice Over] Not just a teenage romance, but true love.**

Nick: I love you, I've always loved you and I always will love you.

Kennedy: Nick, I love you too.

Shows Nick and Kennedy kissing.

**[Kennedy Voice Over] But when it falls apart, nothing is ever the same.**

Mr. Gerard: You can't see that Jonas boy anymore!

Kennedy: But, Daddy!

Mr. Gerard: My decision is final, Kennedy!

Shows Kennedy running out of the house, crying.

**[Kennedy Voice Over] But you would do anything to be with the one you love, right?**

Shows Kennedy sneaking out of her bedroom window.

**[Kennedy Voice Over] I know I would.**

Shows Nick and Kennedy kissing in the back of his car.

Nick: I want you so bad it hurts, Kennedy.

Shows Nick kissing Kennedy's neck.

**Starring Nick Jonas.**

Shows Nick playing his guitar in his bedroom.

**Kennedy Gerard.**

Shows Kennedy laughing.

**Miley Cyrus.**

Shows Miley winking at Nick.

**and Joe and Kevin Jonas.**

Shows Joe and Kevin high-fiving eachother.

**[Kennedy Voice Over]** **True love lasts forever, I know that for sure.**

Shows Nick and Kennedy dancing in the rain.

Nick: You've stolen my heart.

Shows Kennedy smiling at him.

**Falling Apart.**

_Coming Soon._


	2. Chapter 1: Its Rude To Stare

**CHAPTER ONE - Its Rude To Stare.**

Kennedy's POV.

Why did people always stare at me? A hundred pairs of eyes burned through me as I walked through the hall-ways of my school, but I can never understand why. The guys look at me as if I'm nothing but a piece of meat, they look at me like a pack of wolves ready to pounce on a lonely deer in the woods. The girls look at me like they could whip out a knife at any moment and stab me multiple times. Maybe it was because my dad owned a string of hotels all across the world, and I came from a reasonably weathly family. Why people always stare at me will remain a mystery to me, but if it was because of who I was then jealousy is an ugly thing.

"Hey, Demi." I said cheerfully to my best friend who was standing at her locker.

"Hey, Kennedy." She replied, smiling at me. "Did you get a load of the new guys this morning?"

"No, I skipped first hour." I confessed, I always skipped first hour on a friday. I hated math.

"They were hot!" Demi exclaimed, louder than she expected. Her voice echoed out through the quiet hallways.

Once again, everyone stared at us. It was like a competition with these people. They wanted to see how long I could take them staring at me, until I actually asked them why. If that was their game then I wanted no part in it.

"There was three of them." She nodded, ignoring the stares. "One for me, you, and Taylor!"

Taylor was my other best friend. Taylor was one of the most aggresive people you could ever meet, but she meant well.

"Come on, Demi." I said jokingly. "You're so boy-obsessed."

"I know!" She giggled, closing her locker and turning around. "There they are!"

I turned around too, and three tall boys were walking up the hall-ways. Suddenly, all eyes seemed to be locked on them. They all had chocolate brown curly hair, and deep brown eyes that anyone could get lost in. They wore really tight skinny jeans, each wearing a different button down flannel shirt and converse. The one in the middle, was wearing a pair of red Ray-Bans.

"The one in the middle is Joe." Demi told me. "Then on the right is Nick, and on the left is Kevin. How perfect, are they?"

"Pretty perfect, I guess." I agreed with her, my gaze always seemed to go back to the one on the right. Nick. There was something about him that I liked.

Nick's POV.

Why have people been staring at me and my brothers non-stop since we came here? Do these people have staring problems or something? I guess I'll never know. I ignored the thousands of eyes that were planted on us, and just made my way through the school.

"What do you guys have before lunch?" I asked, looking at my brothers who were standing to the left of me.

"I have English." My oldest brother, Kevin told me.

"And I have history." Joe told me, he was the goofy one. "Good old Abe Lincoln!"

I rolled my eyes, turned my head to right. That was when I saw her. She was looking at me with beautiful deep green eyes. Her long blonde hair hung in loose curls at her shoulders, and her perfect heart-shaped lips turned into a smile when she looked at me. Who was this girl? I had too know.

Kennedy's POV.

There was something about the way he looked at me. He didn't look at me as if he wanted to eat me, or to be more accurate, have sex with me. He had a look in his eyes that said he needed a friend. I could tell by his smile that he had loads of secrets inside of him, needing to be shared with someone he could trust. I needed to know more about this boy. I could tell he wasn't like the other boys at this school. I could tell he was different.


	3. Chapter 2: Maybe The Chemisty's There

**CHAPTER TWO - Maybe The Chemistry's There.**

Nick's POV.

I let out a long sigh, before walking in the door of my last class of the day. I got lost on my way here, and I was late. When I walked through the door, everyones head shot up from their notebooks at the same time, again with the staring.

"Hello, I'm Nick Jonas." I told my new chemistry teacher. "I'm new here."

"And you need a seat?" The teacher seemed to read my mind. He stood up, looking around the class room for an empty seat. "You can take that one next to Miss Gerard."

He pointed to a seat at the back of the class room where a blonde girl was sitting, with her head stuck in a book about atoms or something. It was the girl I had saw earlier, she was the only one who didn't stare. I thanked the teacher, and walked up the back of the class.

"Hey." I greeted her, sitting down next to her.

"Hi." She smiled, looking up from her book.

"How are you?" I asked her, trying to start a conversation.

"If you don't want detention on your first day, I suggest you be quiet." Her voice turned to a whisper, as she closed her book.

"Why?" I looked at her, puzzled.

"MR. JONAS!" I heard a booming yell coming from behind me.

"That's why." She nodded.

Kennedy's POV.

I watched as Mr. Hall englufed in feelings of hate for this tall, slim, curly headed boy who sat next to me. I was almost sure Mr. Hall mentioned something about detention. I couldn't let this happen to him on his first day of school.

"Mr. Hall.."I started, looking up at him. "It was my fault."

"Miss. Gerard?" He questioned, looking astonished.

"I started the conversation." I took the blame. "Don't blame Nick."

"But Miss. Gerard.." Mr. Hall sighed. "I'm afraid I'll have to give you two lunchtimes detention starting tomorrow."

"Alright then." I sighed too, slumping down in my seat.

"I'm disappointed in you, Kennedy." He shook his head, before walking off to the front of the classroom.

I was known as "teachers pet", and "goody two shoes", and loads of other names along those lines. Everyone in the class stared at me, yes staring again, as if i had about three heads. I was just glad when the bell rang.

Nick's POV.

Why did she do that for me? She doesn't even know me, and she's taking the blame for something that was actually my fault. I had to get some answers.

"Hey, Kennedy." I caught up with her in the hall-ways after school. "Why'd you do that for me in chemistry?"

"Oh, I just didn't want you getting detention on your first day." She told me, smiling. "Your folks wouldnt want that."

"My folks? I dont have any folks." I confessed, looking down.

"You dont-? Oh.." She said, her smile fading. "I'm sorry."

"Its alright." I looked back up, into her beautiful green eyes. "You didn't know."

I told her about the horrible day that my parents died in an awful car accident. I swore never to speak of it to anyone, but this time was different. I knew I could trust this girl, even though I didn't know her. I felt like I'd known her my whole life.

"Well, you get a reputation pretty fast around here." She told me, closing her locker. "I didn't want yours to be a bad one."

"Thank you." I smiled, nodding.

"You're a nice guy, Nick." She said, returning the smile. "You seem different from all the other guys around here."

"You're different too." I told her. "Good different."

She giggled. I was telling the truth, she was different from all the other girls I'd seen in my life. She wasn't just pretty, she was beautiful. I couldn't look into her beautiful sea-green eyes without getting lost in them. She was too perfect for a guy like me. I knew I didn't have a chance.

Kennedy's POV.

I could already feel myself falling for this guy. It was just the way he looked at me, it wasn't a stare. He looked at me as if he could see the real me, as if he had x-ray vision and he could see the girl inside of me. Not the "beautiful" girl that i was from the outside, but I felt he could see the troubled, mixed-up, pissed off girl I was on the inside. I felt like he wanted to help.

"I should go." I finally spoke up, after a few seconds of looking into his deep chocolate brown eyes. "I should be getting home."

"I'll give you a ride." He offered, and I accepted. I know taking rides from strangers was wrong but he didn't feel like a stranger to me. He felt like my best friend.

We walked together out the parking lot, talking about how unreasonable Mr. Hall was being about giving me detention. I could tell he felt bad about it, but I would feel bad if I let him take the blame.

"Nice ride." I smiled, looking at his black Ford Mustang.

"Thanks." He opened the door for me, and I smiled before getting in.

He climbed in the other side and started the car.

"So, where do you live?" He asked me, driving off.

"10 Spirit Road." I told him.

"Woah." He exclaimed, glancing at me. "Isn't that like the rich part of town?"

"Yeah." I sighed "That's whats with all the stares."

I ranted on about how my dad's rich and how everyone just wanted to be my friend because of that reason. I could tell he didn't care but he pretended to anyway, which was nice enough.

Nick's POV.

She told me about her life, it sounded so different from mine. I lived in a small house in the countryside, and I had no parents. Even if I did, my life wouldn't be much different. Her father owned hotels and he probably had more money than God, when my father was here, he worked in a news agents.

"Is this it?" I asked her pulling up outside a massive house.

It had lucious green grass in the front yard with a small pond in the middle which had a foutain flowing into it. A brown brick path lead up to the glass doors. Outside the garage were two cars. A red porsche convertible and a black lamorghini.

"Yep." She nodded.

"Woah..." I looked at the house in astonishment.

"Thanks for the ride." She giggled, getting out of the car.

"See you in school." I stupidly called after her, as she shut the door.

_See you in school._ How stupid can you get? I watched her run up the path to her house. She opened the door and there stood a very tall, muscular man with dark brown hair. I assumed that was her dad. He looked extremly scary so I quickly started the car and drove off. I couldn't get her out of my head for the rest of that day.


	4. Chapter 3: Candy From A Stranger?

_Warning:__ There is a MINOR sex scene in here. Doesn't go into much detail but just to warn you._

**CHAPTER THREE - Candy From A Stranger?**

Kennedy's POV.

I woke up the sound of my father calling to me. His voice was faint but I could hear him.

"Kennedy!" He yelled from downstairs. "There's someone at the door!"

Who could be at the door at this hour? I asked myself, rolling out of bed. I made my way over to my closet where my pink robe hang. I pulled it on and made my way downstairs.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." I sighed, looking at my frustrated father.

I glanced over at the door, there stood a tall boy with chocolate brown curly hair. I couldn't help but smile when I saw him.

"Hi." I greeted him as I walked over to the door.

"Hey, Kennedy." He smiled at me.

"What are you doing here at this time?" I asked him, returning the smile.

"Its one in the afternoon." He laughed, looking at his watch.

"Oh, right." I laughed too, quite embarassed by my mistake. "Time just flies in when you're asleep."

Nick's POV.

Her laughter filled my whole body with a warm, sensational feeling. She stood there infront of me in her pajamas, her hair was a mess and she had no make up and she was still beautiful. This was when I realized she was one of those naturally beautiful people. What she was, I could never be.

"Come in.." She offered, moving out of the way of the door.

I didn't know what to do. I was lucky I could be able to _look_ at her house, far less be _in_ it.

"Thanks." I smiled, stepping in as she shut the door behind me. "Wow.."

She giggled. "Lets go upstairs." She grabbed my hand, pulling me up a flight of marble stairs into her bedroom. Her bedroom was huge, probably the size of all the rooms in my house put together. The walls were painted light pink, and a huge four-poster bed sat in the corner of it.

"Your bedroom is nice." I remarked, looking around it.

"Thanks." She smiled, taking off her pink robe. She was wearing short blue pajamas. The top sat just below her belly button, and the bottoms were really short. Was it wearing I was finding myself getting turned on by this?

"Kennedy.." I grabbed her arm and swung her around so she was facing me. Our bodies were only a few inches away from eachother now.

Kennedy's POV.

Our bodies were almost touching, both our breathing started getting heavier. I stared into his deep brown eyes, trying to figure out what was actually happening now.

"Whats going-?" I started after a moment of silence, but he cut me off with a deep, passionate kiss.

His lips crushed against mine, I had to think for a moment about what was happening. I think I lost it, his kiss made me insane. I needed it. I returned it, my arms moved around his neck and his moved around my waist. He pulled me closer, so our bodies were against eachother now.

"Nick.." I started, breaking off the kiss.

"Shh.." He put his finger against my lips. "Don't say a word."

He kissed me again, even more deep this time. His tongue begged for entrance into my mouth, and I gave him his wish. I slowly began to feel his warm hands on my stomach, they were making their way up my shirt. I should have stopped him there, but maybe I just didn't want too.

Nick's POV.

I picked her off the ground, wrapping my arms around her back and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I slowly began to walk over to the bed. We were still passionatly kissing during all this. I leaned over, placing her on the bed. I felt her hands grab my shirt, forcing me down ontop of her.

"I want you." She whispered in my ear, before kissing my neck roughly.

I let out a small moan, before running my hands all the way up her shirt. She started to unbutton mine, so I pulled hers up over her head and dropped it on the floor beside the bed. I looked her up and down, she was perfect. I envied her. No, that didn't mean I wanted a girls body. It meant I wanted perfection. Her flat stomach moved in and out as she heavily breathed on my neck in between the kisses she planted on it.

"God, Kennedy.." I whispered, between moans.

Kennedy's POV.

I slid his shirt from his broad shoulders. I stared in awe at his perfect, muscley abs. I kissed him, tracing his abs with my fingers. I felt his hands on my legs, gliding up them, moving up my shorts too. When I felt his hands on the hem of them, getting ready to pull them down something in me snapped. I quickly pulled away from the kiss.

"What are you doing!?" I half-shouted, coming to my senses.

"I thought you wanted this.." He looked at me in confusion.

"I don't know you, Nick!" I stated the truth, even though I did want this. I wanted him and every part of him. I was just afraid.

"Well, I'm sorry." He climbed off me and pulled his shirt back on. "This was all a big mistake."

"Yeah, it was." I said, sounding kinda harsh as I pulled on my shirt again.

"I should go." He replied, heading toward the door. "I guess I'll see you on Monday in school?"

"Yeah.." I sighed, sounding as if I didn't want to see him even though it would be really awkward between us now.

He left my bedroom, quietly closing the door behind him. I immediatly started to regret what I did because I did want to have sex with him, I was just scared. I finally faced the facts that I'd hurt him, after a few hours of telling myself he would be fine. I had to apologize to him soon, or else it would be too late.


	5. Chapter 4: Pray To God, He Hears You

**CHAPTER FIVE - Pray To God, He Hears You.**

Kennedy's POV.

I walked into school on monday morning, so tired I almost couldn't see the crowded hall-ways infront of me. I somehow managed to reach my locker and open it.

"Kennedy, come quick!" I heard a shrill cry coming from behind me, making me spin around. There was my best friend Demi standing there, looking at me with a worried look on her face.

"Demi, whats wrong?" I asked her, concerned.

"You'll see." She grabbed my hand, leading me down the hall-way. Although she had a firm grip on my hand, I still found it hard to keep up to the speed she was running down the halls at. "Look!" She exclaimed, pointing.

"What is it?" I asked, craning my neck to see. There, standing with his arms around the biggest slut in the entire school, was Nick. Miley stood there infront of him, pressing herself against him.

"Look at that whore." Demi exclaimed. "Draping herself all over _your_ boyfriend."

"He isn't my boyfriend." I told her, the words cut me like a knife.

He turned his head and looked at me, right now, his stare was just like everyone elses. It screamed '_I wanna do you now._' he had changed, and I didn't like it.

"I have to go." I sighed, for some reason I could feel my eyes getting all watery. So I just took one last teary look at Nick and Miley before starting off back down the hallways.

Nick's POV.

I have no idea how, or why me and Miley who had the reputation of being the biggest player in school were wrapped in eachothers arms, pressed against a wall. I didn't even know her, I had only met her that day. When I turned around and saw Kennedy standing there with tears in her eyes, my heart sank. All I wanted to do was push Miley away from me, run up to her and hug her. It killed me to see her cry.

"So, what are you doing tonight?" Miley asked me, tracing her finger down my chest.

"No..Nothing." I stuttered, tempted to break off her finger.

"Wanna come to my house and we can do stuff?" She asked me, smirking.

"No, Miley." I told her, moving away. "I have a promise ring, and I'm not into girls like you."

She stared at me, her mouth gaping open. I shook my head at her and started making my way up the hallways. I knew who I was looking for, I searched for her. I looked all around the school but she was nowhere to be seen. Where was she?

"Have you seen Kennedy?" I asked Demi, she was her best friend. She was bound to know where she was.

"Yes." Demi replied, nodding. "But I'm not telling you where she is."

I sighed and walked away. I tried looking everywhere for her. She wasn't even at her own house but I noticed one of the big expenise cars was missing so I jumped in my mustang and drove off.

Kennedy's POV.

I had no idea where I was driving too, I just knew I was on a straight road, alone. There were no other cars in sight. I kept driving, the tears were starting to fill up my eyes, making it hard for me to see but I didnt care I had to keep on going.

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend._

_Somewhere along in the bitterness._

_And how could I stay up with you all night?_

_Had I known how to save a life._

The song played through the radio. I liked this song, it fit how I felt right now. I turned it up, blocking out anything else around me.

_Pray to God he hears you._

_Yeah, pray to God he hears you._

The words of the song gave me an idea. I pulled over to the side of the road, clasping my hands on the steering wheel, and bowing my head.

"Dear God.." I started to say, I haven't prayed in a while but I knew exactly what to say.

"Please save me from this cruel world I live in. I don't belong here, I never have. The scars on my wrists tell a million stories of the pain I have suffered through the years. When something perfect walks into my life, something evil walks in and destroys it."

The truth came out about my cutting, nobody knew about the scars on my wrists. I've hidden them well.

"No matter what seems to happen, I always end up alone. Please let something happen to save me before its too late. All I've ever wanted to do was belong in this world but I don't think thats ever going to happen. Please hear me out, and forgive me for my sins. Amen."

I looked back up, blinking back the tears in my eyes. I couldn't cry anymore. I un-clasped my hands and put them back on the wheel. I heard the noise of a car approach from behind me.

"What the hell?" I asked myself, confused and no-one ever came near this road.

I stepped out of the car and turned my head around. There he was, standing there infront of me.

"Hi.." He sighed, raising his hand in a wave.

"Hey.." I replied, a sad smile crossing my face.

What was he doing here?


End file.
